Aslan
Aslan, juga dikenal sebagai Singa yang Hebat, adalah watak utama dalam Chronicles of Narnia. Ini adalah singa yang bisa bicara, anak Maharaja laut yang lebih jauh lagi, Aslan adalah pencipta Narnia, dia mencipta dunia nyanyian adalah pokok, bunga, bukit muncul. Ia telah dicipta oleh C.S Lewis dan muncul dalam semua film dan novel. Di pawagam ia ditafsirkan oleh Liam Neeson (suara). Atribut Saat ia muncul di Narnia, Aslan adalah singa berbicara besar yang menakutkan, megah, dan indah sekaligus. Aslan muncul ukuran yang berbeda untuk orang yang berbeda, sehingga ia selalu lebih besar dari setiap orang, seperti orang tumbuh, ia tumbuh bersama mereka. Aslan sangat bijaksana, dan kekuatan besar untuk kebaikan, tetapi sebagai Narnia sering berkata, "dia bukan singa jinak." Dia bisa berbahaya, dan merupakan musuh terkalahkan. Aslan adalah raja sejati dari Narnia, semua penghuninya memiliki iman kepada-Nya dan menaati-Nya benar-benar. Umumnya, Aslan datang ke Narnia untuk membantu para pemimpin dan pahlawan pada misi penting bagi perdamaian eksternal dan pribadi, dan untuk melindunginya dari berbagai kejahatan. Dia mengawasi Narnia terus-menerus, meskipun ia tidak memilih untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah bagi penghuninya. Aslan juga secara berkala membawa manusia dari Bumi ke Narnia, baik untuk membantu Narnia dan mengajarkan mereka pelajaran yang penting. Aslan adalah makhluk ilahi, dan oleh karena itu sangat kuat. Dia memiliki kemahahadiran tertentu, dan ia dapat memanipulasi, transportasi dan menyembuhkan. Dia dapat memanifestasikan dirinya dalam berbagai bentuk. Napasnya dikenal untuk menyembuhkan mereka yang telah membatu, dan meningkatkan semangat para setia. Batas hanya untuk kemampuan Aslan dan otonomi di Narnia adalah Sihir Ajaib dari Fajar Waktu dan Sihir Lebih Dalam dari Sebelum Fajar Waktu. Aslan adalah putra dari Laut Kaisar-luar-Laut, dan berasal dari tanah atau dunia-sifat pastinya tidak diketahui - yang dikenal sebagai Negara Aslan. Sejarah :Ini adalah sejarah Aslan seperti yang kita bisa melacaknya melalui buku. Dia melakukan banyak hal lain dalam kesenjangan antara account. Penciptaan Narnia Aslan menciptakan dunia Narnia pada tahun bumi 1900. Dia membawa segala sesuatu-dari makhluk, ke lanskap, ke langit dan bintang-bintang - menjadi ada dari kehampaan gelap kosong dengan bernyanyi dan mengaum. Narnia dibuat dalam citra Negara Aslan, Narnia "nyata", meskipun itu tidak lebih dari bayangan dibandingkan dengan kemuliaan yang terakhir. Pada penciptaan Narnia, Aslan juga menyaksikan penulisan Sihir Jauh dari Fajar Waktu oleh ayahnya, Kaisar-luar-laut. Aslan memilih dua spesimen, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, masing-masing spesies binatang bodoh menghuni Narnia yang di atasnya untuk memberkati kekuatan berpikir dan berbicara. Dewan ini akhirnya menelurkan ras binatang berbicara bahwa Narnia penduduk bagi banyak orang, bertahun-tahun sesudahnya. Aslan dinobatkan Frank dan istrinya, Helen, dua manusia dari Bumi, Raja pertama dan Ratu Narnia. Hal ini jelas bahwa semua manusia di Narnia adalah keturunan Frank dan Helen, dan karena berasal dari Bumi. Aslan dibuang Jadis, setengah-jin, setengah-raksasa dari dunia Charn, ke tanah utara Ettinsmoor. Aslan memerintahkan Digory Kirke, seorang manusia dari Bumi di Narnia pada saat itu, untuk mengambil sebuah apel dari pohon Pemuda, yang dari biji tumbuh Pohon Perlindungan, dari yang pada gilirannya ia mengizinkan Digory mengambil apel ke bumi untuk menyembuhkan ibunya yang sakit. Biji apel ini pada akhirnya tumbuh menjadi pohon yang kayunya akan menjadi lemari. Winter Revolution Ketika empat Pevensie pertama kali datang ke Narnia, menggembar-gemborkan pemenuhan Nubuat Umur Emas, Aslan kembali ke Narnia untuk membantu mereka dalam perjuangan mereka melawan salah Ratu, yang Penyihir Putih. Kehadirannya membawa mengakhiri Musim Dingin Panjang. Setelah tiba, ia mulai mengumpulkan semua orang masih setia kepada-Nya dekat Meja Batu. Aslan disambut Peter, Susan dan Lucy Pevensie pada saat kedatangan mereka di perkemahan itu, dekat Meja Batu. Dia bertanya di mana Edmund itu, namun muncul emosi ketika diberitahu pengkhianatan Edmund kepada Penyihir Putih, meskipun ia mengatakan, "Semua harus dilakukan" untuk menyelamatkan saudara mereka. Setelah itu, ia sempat berbicara kepada Petrus, mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana ia akan menjadi Raja Agung, dan menunjukkan situs Cair Paravel. Tak lama setelah itu, Serigala, Maugrim, tiba dan berusaha untuk membunuh Susan dan Lucy, hanya untuk slayed oleh Peter. Untuk kepahlawanan, Aslan gelar dia untuk The Most Noble Order of the Lion, seperti Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Dia kemudian mengirim yang terbaik dari pasukannya untuk menyelamatkan Edmund dari cengkeraman penyihir. Sayangnya, meskipun, menurut hukum Sihir Ajaib, itu benar Penyihir Putih untuk mengorbankan Edmund, karena ia adalah seorang pengkhianat, dan semua pengkhianat miliknya. Dalam rangka untuk menyelamatkan dia, Aslan setuju untuk dikorbankan menggantikan dia. Namun, menurut hukum Magic Deeper, Aslan, sebagai korban yang tak berdosa, dibangkitkan. Setelah kebangkitan-Nya, ia kemudian menghidupkan kembali membatu Narnia di Tempat Pengadilan Penyihir Putih, dan membawa mereka ke dalam Pertama Pertempuran Beruna, yang ia cepat diselesaikan dengan membunuh sang penyihir. After the war was won, Aslan revived those who had been petrified in the battle, and crowned the Pevensies as the new monarchs of Narnia, before disappearing. Cor and Aravis During the Golden Age, Aslan returned briefly to Narnia, and also to Archenland, to help Shasta, Aravis and the talking horses, Bree and Hwin, escape Calormen for the freedom of Narnia. He also apparently helped save Cor as a baby, by seeing to it that the boat Cor was on floated to the shoreline, where he was found by his adoptive guardian, Arsheesh. In the process, he helped Shasta discover his true identity as Cor, Prince of Archenland, taught Aravis to abandon her pride and faith in the Calormene god Tash, and helped stop Rabadash from conquering Narnia. Narnian Revolution Aslan was absent from Narnia during the Telmarine Conquest, and therefore most of the hunted and oppressed Narnians lost faith in him. However, when the Pevensies were transported to Narnia by Susan's horn, Aslan returned, and slowly tried to get them to believe in him once more. Although they did not follow him at first, they eventually trusted him again, and, accordingly, Aslan awoke the hibernating Narnians, and called forth a river-god to end the Second Battle of Beruna. Aslan blessed Caspian X as the next king of Narnia, and returned many of the conquered Telmarines to Earth, to start a new life. Search for Aslan's Country and the Seven Lost Lords Several years after ascending his throne, Caspian X lead a voyage aboard the Dawn Treader, to find Aslan’s Country at the end of the world, and to find the Seven Lost Lords. Aslan called Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, and Eustace Scrubb from Earth to join Caspian on his voyage, in order to teach them important personal lessons. On Deathwater Island, Aslan helped Caspian, Edmund and Lucy learn to resist greed, helped Lucy to come to terms with her insecurities, and her need to be beautiful, on Coriakin's Island, and turned Eustace into a dragon in order to help him realise his own flaws and self-righteousness. 's dream.]] Once the Dawn Treader reached the sweet waters, Aslan ordered Caspian through a dream to send Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and the talking mouse, Reepicheep, to the shore at the end of the world. Here, Aslan allowed Reepicheep to pass on from Narnia to Aslan’s Country, as was his greatest dream, and sent the others home. Search for Prince Rilian When Caspian’s wife, Ramandu's daughter, was killed by the Lady of the Green Kirtle, and his only son, Prince Rilian, was kidnapped by the same witch; she planned to use him to slowly conquer Narnia. As an old man, Caspian chose to search for Aslan, to ask him who should ascend the throne of Narnia after he died, believing that Rilian was lost. Aslan, knowing that Rilian was alive, but hypnotized by the Lady of the Green Kirtle’s enchantments, brought Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole to Narnia, and ordered them to find him. They eventually succeeded, but Caspian had by that time died; Aslan took him to his Country, a young man once more. Destruction of Narnia During the rule of King Tirian, most of the inhabitants of Narnia fell prey to a lie, stating that the donkey Puzzle was Aslan, and that Aslan and the demon Tash, whom the Calormenes worshipped, were one of the same being. A great war between the Calormenes and the Narnians ravaged all the lands. Aslan came to Narnia for the last time, and destroyed the entire world. He passed judgment of every one of its inhabitants, allowing those who were faithful, good and innocent to pass into Aslan’s Country, where they would exist in eternal peace, and leaving the rest to an unknown fate. At the same time, a train crash, which killed the Seven Friends of Narnia, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, occurred, but Aslan had them all brought to Narnia. He ordered Peter Pevensie to “Close the door”, on Narnia forever, and admitted them all to his Country. Notably, Aslan chose not to bring Susan Pevensie to his Country. She did not believe in Aslan or Narnia at the time, though it is considered likely that she would later remember the truth, and would one day enter Aslan's Country. In Other Worlds As seen in The Magician's Nephew, there is more than one world than Narnia. There are a vast number of parallel universes with their own lands, inhabitants, and laws, all of which are accessible from the Wood between the Worlds. It is indicated that Aslan exists in all the worlds as some sort of divine figure of good. His manifestation is different in each world, as are his specific attributes and abilities. It is clear that on Earth, Aslan is Jesus Christ. C.S. Lewis writes in The Last Battle that in Aslan’s Country, Aslan no longer looks like a lion. It is unknown what shape he takes there, and in all the other worlds. Portrayals in Adaptations In the 1988 BBC television adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Aslan was voiced by Ronald Pickup. In the 2005 film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the 2008 film Prince Caspian, and the 2010 film The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, he is voiced by Liam Neeson. In the Focus on the Family Radio Plays, he is voiced by David SuchetDavid Suchet. Trivia film of Aslan with Caspian X.]] *Lewis originally did not intend for Aslan to appear in any of the books, until the form of a lion appeared to him in a dream one night. *Lewis attempts to convey something of the ineffable mystery of the divine by frequently reminding his readers that "Aslan is not a tame lion." *The words "aslan" and "arslan" are Turkish for "lion". *Aslan appears in all seven books of the Chronicles of Narnia, the only character to do so. *Aslan represents Jesus Christ, according to the author, C. S. Lewis. C.S. Lewis uses the allegory in the books that Aslan is the Lion and the Lamb, also said in the Bible about God. *Aslan is said to have nine names but not all of them are given in the series. *His might went hand in hand with his kindness because he was in essence the Father of Narnia. *In Aslan's Country in The Last Battle, Lucy finds Aslan no longer looks like a lion, but we are not told what he looks like. There have been suggestions that he takes the form of a human - Jesus - since in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Lucy and Edmund are told by Aslan that they must learn to recognize him in their world. *Lucy is the closest to Aslan and sees him most often. References de:Aslan es:Aslan en:Aslan Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Karakter Lelaki Kategori:Tentara Aslan Kategori:Tentara Narnia Kategori:Binatang Kategori:Binatang Berbicara Kategori:Dewa Kategori:Karakter Singa, Sihir dan Lemari Kategori:Karakter Pangeran Caspian Kategori:Karakter Pelayaran Dawn Treader Kategori:Karakter Kursi Perak Kategori:Karakter Kuda dan Anaknya Kategori:Karakter Keponakan Penyihir Kategori:Karakter Pertarungan Terakhir